Nirvana?
by whitem
Summary: Kim and Bonnie are taken by Miss Go to a place they have never seen before. One-shot


This story is a response to brycewade1013's suggestion in the KP Forum… So be afraid… very afraid.

Disclaimer: As always, any characters controlled by 'The Mouse House' are not mine…

Nirvana?

" _Bonnie!"_ Kim hissed for the third time. _"I told you to stop poking me!"_

For the last couple of minutes Bonnie had been really goading Kim in an effort to try and get a reaction, but she didn't expect what the red head did next.

Just as Bonnie poked her in the back for the last time, a vice like grip was suddenly around her hand, and Kim was facing Bonnie head on.

With a twist of her wrist, Kim made the brunette yelp in pain, as her wrist was bent in a manner it wasn't supposed to bend.

"Possible! Rockwaller!" Miss Go quickly said as she walked in to her waiting class. "I'm a minute late and this is what I find… You two going at each other like feral cats!"

Both girls dropped their heads as Kim released Bonnie's hand, and they spoke in unison. "Sorry Miss Go."

"Since this is your last class of the day, I'm going have to ask you two to stay over for an hour or so." Before the teens could respond Miss Go raised a finger to silence them. "Neither of you will speak at all for the entire class. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." They once again said in unison.

For the next fifty, yes, Five-Zero minutes, Miss Go gave the most boring lecture ever given in Middleton High concerning the life span of the slug. Most of that time Kim couldn't believe how harsh Miss Go could be one minute, and then the next go back to her sweet self. Of course that 'Reverse Polarizer' thingy might have had something to do with that.

…x x x x…

The classroom had just emptied out except for the two offending teenagers, and Miss Go gave them a peculiar look. "Follow me."

The three walked out of the room and down the now empty hallway, and Miss Go led the two girls to the entrance of the Faculty lounge.

"What are we doing here?" Kim asked as Miss Go unlocked the door.

"I think I know what might get you two to calm down a bit. Now follow me." With that cryptic remark, she gave the two teens a knowing wink and motioned for Kim and Bonnie to follow her.

One other door was unlocked by a keypad, and they also passed through a hidden passage before the three arrived at their destination. Immediately Kim could feel heat and a definite rise in humidity, as well as the slight smell of chlorine.

"Where…" Kim started, and Bonnie finished. "…are we?"

"Miss Go smiled as they walked through the last door. "You two are the first students ever to see the Faculty Hot Tub."

"Whoa…" The teens exclaimed at seeing where Miss Go had led them. The room they were now in contained a set of four lockers on one wall with a bench in front of them, and on the opposite wall a door that read 'Bath/Changing Room'. There was another door at the other end that was comprised of frosted glass and aluminum which had one word stenciled on the glass, 'Nirvana'.

"So this is where all the school donations went." Bonnie said with a smirk.

"Hey… Mr. Barkin was the one who was able to get this installed." Miss Go replied. "What did he say… _'The faculty at this school is in dire need of a way to relax at the end of any given day, especially with students like these that we have to deal with'_. After just a couple of days here, I found out what he was talking about. Ever hear of the 'D' Hall Bullies?" Both girls nodded. "I've had to give them a shot of green plasma more than a couple of times. They were worse than any villains my brothers and I went up against."

Miss Go then pointed. "The locker at the end there has numerous extra bathing suits, so find something you like that will fit, change in the changing room, and I'll meet you two in Nirvana."

…x x x x…

About fifteen minutes later, Miss Go looked up from inside the hot tub and saw Kim and Bonnie enter. Bonnie had opted for a white two-piece suit that seemed a bit tight on her, and Kim went for a purple one-piece. Her suit had an opening in the front that bared her navel, and a matching opening in the back that dipped dangerously low, threatening to bare the top part of her butt. It wasn't as tight as Bonnie's suit, but it hugged her athletic body nicely. Miss Go had on a green and black one-piece suit that bared one shoulder.

"Come on in girls, the water temperature is perfect!" The two teens glanced at each other nervously, and gingerly stepped in to the hot bubbling water. Almost immediately both leaned back and let out corresponding heavy sighs.

"Now isn't this better that fighting, girls?" The two nodded and visibly started to relax. "Now tell me… why are you two always at each others throat?"

Kim and Bonnie looked at each other for a moment, and then spoke at the same time. "Jr. High Cheerleader tryouts."

"Kim here had these _Gawd_ -awful looking braces…"

"Bonnie was such a stuck up little Bi…" A green bolt of plasma threw water on Kim, silencing her.

"Now I don't want any harsh name calling girls." Miss Go said, admonishing Kim.

"Sorry." The red head responded while wringing out the extra water that had drenched her.

"So it sounds like this little feud has been going on for quite a while now."

"You could say that." Bonnie replied while looking sideways at Kim.

Miss Go raised an eyebrow. "And are you two getting tired of all this bickering?"

"Yes." Kim replied, and at the exact same time Bonnie replied "No."

Again Miss Go's eyebrow rose, but this time in surprise. "Well I didn't expect that."

"Why not Miss Go?" Kim said, her voice rising a little. "You drag us off to a corner of Middleton High that apparently only the faculty knows about, and you sit the two most opposite students in school down next to each other in a hot tub and expect them to… to what? Magically get along?"

A slight frown crossed the older brunette's features. "No, but I didn't expect an outburst from _you_ , Kimberly."

"I… I'm sorry." Kim then suddenly wiped her brow. "This water is really getting hot here, didn't you notice…"

Kim looked over at Bonnie who looked like she was about to pass out. She then looked back at Miss Go, and then she noticed a greenish/black glow in the water. She looked up at Miss Go, who suddenly had all the mannerisms of… "Shego!"

"Hi pumpkin." Shego said with her trademark evil grin.

"When…" Kim then wiped her mouth, feeling the heat rise again.

"I was able to break through that goody two-shoes version of me last night Princess, and when I saw the two of you going at each other in class today, I suddenly had a deliciously evil idea."

Kim weakly shook Bonnie's shoulder. "Bonnie, we need to… get out of…"

"Feeling a little light-headed there Kimmie? I've been slowly cooking the two of you since you got in here. Your Brunette friend couldn't take the heat, but I knew you could last a bit longer."

Kim's vision was starting to blur. "You know what happens to chicken when you boil it too long Kimmie? Oh wait, you don't cook, so how would you know? The meat just kind of… slides off the bone, and I'm pretty sure your leg muscles are feeling pretty flabby about now. See Kim, the trick was to slowly raise the water temperature so you wouldn't notice too soon. So for the last two hours I've…"

"Two… two hours? Kim weakly looked around trying to find a clock.

"Another funny thing about the brain itself when it heats up. You lose a sense of passing time. So… pardon the pun here Princess, but it looks like your goose is finally cooked."

Shego being Shego, was of course not affected by the heat, so she quickly increased her plasma underneath the water, raising the temperature to almost boiling. Kim finally passed out face first into the water, and at the same time Bonnie's limp form slipped under as well.

Shego craned her head back and let out the most evil laugh ever heard from her and increased the temperature of the water another twenty to thirty degrees, making it finally come to a roiling boil. Within seconds the water turned a sickly red color, and bits of flesh could be seen floating to the top.

"I did it! I finally did it! I've finally gotten rid of Kim Frickin' Possible! HA Ha Ha HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!

Shego then turned off her plasma and it only took a few seconds for the water to stop boiling. She peered at the now steaming water with a menacing grin, happy with what she had finally done. Then suddenly a bony hand shot out of the water and grabbed her by the throat!

"GGAAHHH!" Then the skeleton of what had to be Kim Possible slowly rose from the blood-red water while holding Shego by the throat, who was in too much shock to even fight. Then a second skeleton rose from the water by Kim, which had to be Bonnie.

Bonnies skeleton drew back a bony fist and slammed it into the green woman's head, knocking her out.

The two skeleton's stood in the water just looking at Shego's unconscious form, who was starting to come to from the hit. The two bony heads looked at each other, then back at Shego, and suddenly the undamaged heads of Kim and Bonnie appeared on top of the skeleton bodies and said in unison "Boo!"

The green woman's eyes rolled back in her head, and Shego was out for the count this time.

Both of the skeletons then reached for their respective waist area, and suddenly both Kim and Bonnie were standing in the middle of the hot tub, completely undamaged, wearing what looked like Kim's original Super-Suit!

"See Bonnie, I told you she was going to revert back to her old self."

"I'm just glad these suits you had protected us Kim. I so did NOT want to be turned into soup!"

"Yeah, me neither. I'll have to tell Wade the combination of his shielding and adjustable cloaking device worked perfectly evenly in boiling hot water. And the release mechanism for the fake blood and skin worked flawlessly."

"But I don't think I'm gonna have tomato soup anytime soon." Bonnie replied, looking a little green as well.

The two then dragged Shego out into the locker area and Kim called her tech guru to have GJ come pick up the water logged and very unconscious Shego.

…x x x x…

That night in GJ's premier lock-up facility, a scream suddenly echoed out from Shego's cell, which was then followed by her muttering something about a pair of skeletons trying to kill her.

The End

* * *

Well, did I scare ya? Heh heh. Sorry, kinda changed where the story was going to originally go, so I hope y'all liked it.

(whitem sneaks off while continuing his evil chuckle)

Sorry, but that's what you get when I take on a suggestion… :P


End file.
